Save Me From My Destiny
by xXhikari-yukiXx
Summary: Eien no Kanashimi, an orphan, thinks she may not be all she seems when she is sucked into the Naruto pre shippuden world. But she is starting to wonder, is that really who she is? Is that really her name? Will she ever get home? Or, Will she die?
1. Prologue

Ok, so most of these 'Jutsu' will be made up in the story 'cause I suck at them, but i know some so.

Oh, and...

I own a bag of popcorn, but I don't own NARUTO! (Even though it would be awesome.)

Prologue:

Cold Hard Introductions.

Typical, just what I need after I get out of an hour long detention... Rain. Well what did you guys expect me to say... gumdrops? Seriously, the weather just added a damper to my mood as I started walking back to my, well, the orphanage. I mean don't get me wrong, I love the rain... I smile when the sky cries.

Well, that would be the only time I smile. You see, I guess I owe you an explanation. Huh. Well I'm Eien no Kanashimi, and yes I understand that it is Japanese, and stands for ' eternal sadness'. Guess everyone had my life planned out for me... huh. Well they just hated me. My hair is to the middle of my back and in deep brown barrel curls, and despite what people may think, it is not fun to have them. My grey/onyx eyes are my one thing which I can trust. They won't tell my secrets. My body has curves in all the right places, and my mood, and this will seem ironic and difficult, is more frozen over and dead than Sasuke's. I've learnt that people can't be trusted when it comes to me. They will b*tch about me behind my back, and it hurt, so I set them out, and keep them there. Basically, I have no friends, and I'm fine with it.

I keep walking, when it starts to storm. And I mean a thunder and lightning storm, not just a pitter patter storm. The lightning flashes around me, making me feel different, even more isolated than I already am, walking down the street alone.

I immediately have an almost-there smile on my face when I realise something. 'NARUTO!' Is on tonight. Just then a big flash comes. No, not again, it hasn't been this bad since... It's then that I see it. The black cloak, red swirls. A dedicated cosplayer, or my stalker. I'm now hoping it was the earlier option. But no such luck. My life hates me remember? I turn in my heel and start speed walking in the other direction. But he had other ideas obviously, so then he 'zooms' up to my side.

"Awe, don't be like that... I just want to take you home, c'mon!" Said a childish voice. HUH?

Creepy. Just...Creepy. A bit like the Halloween Haribos I lo-NO! DONT LET YOUR STOMACH RULE YOUR MIND GOD DAMN IT! I mean, he sounds like a five year old. Then he grabs my wrist, pulling me out of my inner thoughts.

"HEY! WHAT IS YOU DO-AGGHHHHH!" I scream as a pain washes over my body. A sudden red light comes to the middle of us. Suddenly, as I'm about to black out, a cat crosses our way and the 'man' gets distracted and let's go. Its then I notice the huge gaping big hole behind me. Greeeaaatttt…. Perfect timing….

"KANA-CHAN! NO!" He screams. I'm not making any moves to stop myself though. I realise what the pain was now. There is a... kunai knife stuck through my stomach. Damn.

I'm fully accepting it, waiting for the end...

Waiting for the end...

…

STILL WAITING FOR THE DAMN END!

…

And then I blacked out,

Finally!

So, this is my story off of Wattpad, same pen name, and I wasn't getting many views. So yah… I've put it on here, hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 1: Being the Stranger

Save Me From My Destiny.

Chapter 1: Being the stranger.

Kana-Chan's point of view.

I slowly gain consciousness, my slow beating heart resounding in my ears. I slowly feel around me. Dirt? HUHN? They have dirt in heaven? I slowly open my eyes, and raise a pale cold hand. The sun light shines through. I can see the blood vessels through my skin… I watch that for a few minutes, I didn't die yet, but I'm nearly there. I let my arm go loose as the effort becomes too much. My 12 year old body is strong and stable, but not strong enough to live through this wound. I wonder where I am. It will be the place I die, so it better be pretty. I look around to see some big gates, trees, grass and blood. Lots of blood, all around me. I can hear people coming. Clip Clap. Clip Clap. I can't take it any longer, it hurts so much. I touch my stone cold stomach with my pale hand, and look at the blood, and look over to the right. They're coming, closer and closer. But it's too blurry now, I can't see, but I know one thing. They're running, running fast. To me. Like they care. But they don't it's an act. They kneel down beside me and my eyes start to flitter closed. One of them screams at me, saying,

"NO! STAY WITH ME! LOOK AT ME! KAKASHI, SHE'S LOSING TOO MUCH BLOOD! STAY WITH ME!"

But it hurts! I want to say. I can't control it! Is the other... I wouldn't mind, as long as they came out. But none did, and I continue to close my eyes. Sleep won't hurt... right?

The last thing I saw before it when dark where two pairs of onyx eyes, tears dripping down from them onto my face.

Then, it went dark.

AGAIN!

Sasuke's Point of View.

"Hn" I reply as Naruto, the baka, asked me if I want to train with him.

I do want to train, just not with him. Its then that Kakashi sensei stiffens, nostrils flaring, smelling around. It's then that I smell it too. That all too familiar smell. Blood. Lots of it at that. We turn in the direction and see a girl with dark brown barrels and pale skin. Lying on the floor. Surrounded in blood. Her blood. We start running and kneel down to her. I look into her lifeless black eyes, looking for something. Nothing. Her breathing becomes shallow, and her eyes start to close. No... Not another person, and our age. Tears form in my eyes, and without permission they spill over, drip, drip, dripping onto her face.

"NO! STAY WITH ME! LOOK AT ME! KAKASHI, SHE'S LOSING TOO MUCH BLOOD! STAY WITH ME!" I scream in her face, but her eyes still close, and don't open again. Kakashi sensei pushes me out the way and picks her up off the road. We're going to the hospital, because I have a feeling...

She doesn't have anyone for her either.

Kana-Chan's POV.

Beep... Beep...Beep..Beep...Beep.

UGH! Doesn't my alarm know people are trying to SLEEP?

Wait, that's to rhythmic to be my alarm clock!

"What are we going to do, Hokage-sama. We just found her on the road." I heard someone mumble.

"Huhyhumahughumha" someone murmured back. YES! BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW WHAT THAT'S MEANT TO MEAN! -.-'

I get feeling back in my hand and notice something holding it. I twitch my hand and theirs goes slack. I hear a sharp intake of breath, maybe in shock, maybe in fright. Wouldn't be anything new to me. I slowly open my eyes, and mine connect with some wide turquoise ones. He stares at me in wonder and awe. I tear my gaze away from him and look around. I see a pink haired girl with green wide eyes, a Raven haired boy with deep onyx eyes with a few tear stains down his cheeks, a grey haired one who's hair defies gravity, one eye covered for obvious reasons, and one with a red and white hat. It's Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and the third Hokage. Only Naruto looks at me.

"What happened" I asked in my monotonous voice moving my body a little, feeling all the breaks and sprains I probably have, and noticing I can't see out my right eye. Everyone turns their head and looks at me, like they are seeing a ghost. "What, can't a girl ask a question? Jeez, sexist people…" I mumble at the end, monotone again. Naruto jumps me into a hug, and squeezes me tight. I slowly relax my stiff body and pat his back, unsure of what to do. It's then I realise he's shaking. "What's the matter?" And again, unless you haven't guessed, my voice is monotone. I told you. He pulls back and lets me look at him, but only for a second as I get pulled into another hug by someone wearing blue. SASUKE! He's shaking also, but my rigid body won't relax. 'He won't hurt you. He won't hurt you.' I repeat in my head.

I slowly wrap my arms around him, and he doesn't let go. I look towards the hokage and Kakashi and raise an eyebrow. The hokage just smiles, and kakashi's uncovered eye holds relief and happiness. Fine, don't answer my silent question. Sasuke still hasn't let go, and I really need to breathe. I think he realises this right as I do and let's go. I grab my neck and take three needed gulps of air. I look into his eyes and convey the message 'are you ok?'

He simply nods. I detach the drips and swing my legs over the edge. I stand up, my bare feet touching the cold, tiled floor. A crippling pain bursts through my body, mainly in my stomach. I grit my teeth and take a few steps to the door. The pain only magnifies by 10 and my knees buckle from under me. Luckily Kakashi catches me and takes me back over to the bed, giving me a stern look through his…. Eye? Im sure even his sharinghan is looking annoyed at the moment. That's all I ever do to people. Make them annoyed.

"Do you have friends waiting for you?" he asks. I shake my head. "Do you have an animal waiting for you?". I shake my head again.

Oh no... Not this question. "Do you have family waiting for you?" he asks, still looking at me.

"I don't have family, period." I mumble monotone, a few rare tears pricking my eyes. "Now excuse me I have to le-oof!" I was cut off by someone hugging me from behind. Then someone hugging me from the side, then someone hugging me from the front. I look to see Sasuke at the back, Naruto at the side, and Kakashi at the front. What is it with sasuke and hugging me? The others I can understand, but Sasuke? Naruto squeezes my stomach making my eye twitch with an effort to not whimper. No one noticed, or at least I didn't notice anyone noticed. The hokage, unfortunately, had though.

"People, don't kill the poor girl, especially when she just woke up from blood loss." he said calmly with a glint of amusement in his eye.

They let go and step back a bit, and look at me,

"So… what happened." I asked, again for the second time. But I didn't hear their explanation, because I blacked out.

Again.

What is it with me and blacking out?

Yh, I don't own Naruto… blah blah blah…


End file.
